Pulp Fiction
| directed by = Quentin Tarantino | written by = Quentin Tarantino; Roger Avery | produced by = Lawrence Bender; Danny DeVito; Richard N. Gladstein; Michael Shamberg; Stacey Sher; Bob Weinstein; Harvey Weinstein | music by = | cinematography = Andrzej Sekula | edited by = Sally Menke | distributed by = Miramax Films A Band Apart Jersey Films | release date(s) = October 14th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 154 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 | gross revenue = $107,928,762 (US) $213,928,762 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Pulp Fiction is an American feature film of the action and crime drama genres. It was written and directed by Quentin Tarantino with a script that was co-written by Roger Avery. It was produced by Miramax Films and Tarantino's studio, A Band Apart and released theatrically in the United States on October 14th, 1994. The film features an ensemble cast of notable actors, many of whom gained new-found fame for their participation in this film such as John Travolta, Samuel L. Jackson and Uma Thurman. The plot of the movie is comprised of several inter-connecting stories about people whose lifestyles are firmly entrenched in the modern L.A. underworld scene including drug dealers, gamblers, mobsters and petty thieves. Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast The following is taken from the full cast list for Pulp Fiction from Notes * Pulp Fiction (1994) redirects here. * Copyright holder: 1994 Miramax Films. * Production on Pulp Fiction began on September 20th, 1993. Principal photography concluded on November 30th, 1993. * Other actresses that were considered for the role of Mia Wallace were Holly Hunter, Meg Ryan, Meg Tilly and Alfre Woodard. Other actresses who auditioned for the part include Isabella Rossellini, Daryl Hannah, Joan Cusack, and Michelle Pfeiffer. * Actor Brad Blumenthal is credited as Brad Parker in this film. Fun Facts * Pulp Fiction is responsible for catapulting the career of Uma Thurman from a relative unknown into an A-list actress. * Pulp Fiction premiered three days before producer Lawrence Bender's thirty-seventh birthday. * Producer Lawrence Bender makes a cameo appearance in the film as "long hair yuppie-scum". * This is the second film to feature Uma Thurman and Maria De Medeiros, the first was Henry & June. Recommendations See also * Pulp Fiction media * Pulp Fiction images * Pulp Fiction characters * Pulp Fiction miscellaneous External Links * * * * Pulp Fiction at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Characters: Butch Coolidge; Marsellus Wallace; Mia Wallace; Vincent Vega; Winston Wolf Locations: California; Los Angeles; Los Angeles County Miscellaneous: 1990s; 1994; Actress; Boxer; Captain; Crime boss; Florida; Fox Force Five; Hitman; Pop a cap; Pumpkin; Racial slur; Rape; Raven McCoy; Smoking; Thief ---- Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:October, 1994/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:P/Films Category:A Band Apart Category:Miramax Films Category:Jersey Films Category:Danny DeVito/Executive producer Category:Harvey Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Bob Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Michael Shamberg/Executive producer Category:Stacey Sher/Executive producer Category:Quentin Tarantino/Actor Category:Roger Avery/Writer Category:Lawrence Bender/Producer Category:Andrzej Sekula/Cinematographer